


Soulfully Forgiven

by BellaNockers



Series: Soulless and Soulful [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaNockers/pseuds/BellaNockers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second part to my first fic 'Soullessly Taken'. Reader meets up with the Winchesters a year later after Sam has got his soul back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulfully Forgiven

You stand in the shower and let the hot water wash over your sore muscles. The water spiralling down the plug turns red as you run your fingers through your hair to swill out the blood. You rest your forehead against the grungy motel tiles putting off the moment you would have to emerge from the bathroom. You think back over the last couple of days and groan inwardly.

It must be over a year since you had last seen Sam Winchester when he had gone back to hunting with his brother. You had heard about what had happened with the whole soul thing and how he was supposedly back in one piece. It was dumb luck that you managed to bump into the brothers again, you had both been tracking the same nest of vampires. Dean had seemed happy to team up; Sam, on the other hand, not so much. Sam had been quiet and distant with you, never saying more than three words to you. The hunt had gone well, the vamps had been dealt with. It just so happened that you ended up being the distraction while the boys got to have all the fun. Being stood in the middle of a group of people getting their heads removed was not the best place to be if you wanted to stay clean. The three of you had driven in the impala back to the motel where the boys had booked a room. You had called dibs on the use of their facilities since it was their fault you were covered head-to-toe in vamp leftovers.

You lift your head from the tiles and resolve to leave as soon as possible. It’s sort of weird being around Sam again. He is so different to the Sam you thought you knew. You sigh and look at the pile of clothes on the floor in front of the door. You probably should have grabbed some clean clothes from your car but you weren’t thinking when you had arrived back. You wrap one of the supposedly white towels around yourself and stick your head out the door ready to shout Dean and ask him to go to your car for you. The motel room is in darkness with only the yellow streetlight shining through the thin curtain.

“Dean?”

“He’s gone out. Bar.” 

Crap. You step into the room the cold air making you shiver. You can see Sam laid on the bed under the window his hands pressed over his face. His elbows sticking up, one knee propped up the other leg dangling over the edge of the bed and looking like he had too many angles.

“I was just gonna ask him to grab some clothes from my car. I forgot earlier,” you explain.

“I’ll go.” Sam scrubs his hands over his eyes and stands up quickly. His hand is on the door handle.

“Sam, wait,” oh God why did you say that? Sam is frozen hand still on the handle his back to you, his shoulders tense. Well too late now you might as well say what’s on your mind.  
“Are we OK?” it sounds stupid and you know it, “have I done something wrong? It’s just that I get the feeling you don’t want me here. Not that it’s a problem I’m leaving as soon as I’m dressed anyway,” you speak fast to get it all out but trail off lamely. 

“…”

“Sam?”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Sam’s voice breaks as he speaks. You notice his shoulders have slumped and are trembling a little. You walk up behind him towel still clutched around you. You reach out and touch the top of his arm. His hand drops away from the door and he turns to face you. You take a step back in surprise when you see his eyes are bloodshot and watery. A tear threatens to fall and you try to swallow past the lump that has suddenly formed in your throat. 

You walk over and sit on the edge of Sam’s bed motioning for him to sit with you. That mattress sinks as he drops down next to you and a tear falls onto his knee and soaks into his jeans as he stares at the stained carpet. You take a deep breath.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” your voice comes out steady, thankfully.

“I am so, so sorry for everything.” Another drop falls.

“What do you mean? Sorry for what?”

“For all the thi… things I did to you when… when I wasn’t myself.”

Realisation dawns but before you think of a response he is speaking again. “I just want you to know that I’m sorry and if I could take it back then I would. I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

“Sam, listen to me. You don’t have to apologise I wanted it just as much as you did. I could have said ‘no’ at any time but I didn’t.”

Sam let out a humourless chuckle, “I don’t think that would have made any difference. The way I was back then I would have just taken what I wanted anyway.”

“What are you trying to say? You don’t think I can take you?” you give him a playful nudge with your elbow. A poor attempt to lighten the mood.

Sam is still staring at the floor. You shift your position so you are angled towards him and the towel slips exposing your thigh. He turns to face you looking at you with such regret on his face it makes the lump in your throat tighten.

“I hope you could maybe one day forgive me”

“I don’t think I can do that Sam,” you say with a smile despite the lump making your voice break.

“Oh” Sam looks back at the floor. You reach out and turn his face so he is looking at you again.

“Because there’s nothing to forgive,” Sam’s mouth twitches at the corners and you run your thumb along his cheek wiping away another tear. The seconds seem to stretch on. His hand reaches out to touch your face and without any conscious though you are both pulling each other in and your lips come together in a tender kiss.

His lips are warm and dry and you barely have time to register how nice they feel on yours before he pulls away. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Sam would you please stop apologising” your voice comes out a little forceful so you take a deep breath before continuing, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap… you realise that’s the first time we’ve kissed?”

“Oh, yeah I guess it is.”

“Well we were kind of too busy doing other things last time.” You both chuckle and the atmosphere in the room lifts as a smile spreads over his face lighting up his eyes.

“It was nice though. I would…” you cut him off by drawing him down to your mouth again. Your lips move against each other tentative and soft. You can tell he is trying to be gentle with you, you press your lips firmly against his making him gasp allowing you to briefly run your tongue across his upper lip. He responds opening his mouth to you and his hand reaches around your waist resting at the base of your spine. You wrap your hand around his neck and tangle your fingers in his hair pulling yourself off the mattress and swinging your leg over his knee so you are sat in his lap.

You press your body into his chest, his hand moves up your back and both of his hands cup your face drawing you further in. He suddenly pulls away.

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” he seems flustered and you realise that both of your hands around his neck means you have let go of the towel. He must have felt it drop from your body and pool onto his legs. He scrabbles behind you trying to cover you up.

“Sam, it’s OK.”

“But…”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

“I know but… I’m sorry,” he says as he wraps the towel over your shoulders.

You sigh at him, “like I said before I could say ‘no’ if I wanted to,” you tilt up his face with his chin and kiss the tip of his nose, “but I don’t want to.” 

“I know I’m sorry.”

“And I thought I told you to stop apologising.”

“Sorry,” he sniggers and sucks his lips between his teeth, realising he has said it again.

You grab the corner of the towel that is hanging over your shoulder and pull it till it swings free from your body, you drop it onto the floor. Sam is momentarily distracted while he looks you over again his pupils widening. His eyes settle on yours your own pupils blown wide with arousal. He takes a deep breath and pulls you down to kiss him again leaning back so just propped up on his elbows.

You move with him your bare skin rubbing over the denim of his jeans. You can’t help but let out a soft moan and break the kiss to take a deep breath as your centre brushes over his and you realise he is rock hard and straining against the confines of his pants. You return to exploring his mouth with your tongue as your fingers get to work undoing the buttons of his plaid shirt. You push the offending fabric off his shoulders. He sits up and strips his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor with your towel. You trail your fingers over his tight chest and down his stomach. You feel his lower muscles ripple and dip your fingertips into the hollows of his hips gripping the waistband of his jeans and pull to get him to stand.

He seems to loom over you and you kiss and lick your way across his chest feeling like you can almost taste the ink under his skin as your tongue passes over his tattoo. Your deft fingers make quick work of his belt buckle and move on to his button and fly. Using hooked thumbs you push off his jeans and boxers in one. He gasps as he is released, his hard shaft springing up to slap against his stomach. His fingers warp into your hair as he pulls you up onto your tiptoes to capture your mouth once again. You almost overbalance and press against him trusting him to keep you upright. His cock a hard bulge between you and you feel precome coat your belly. 

You press your palms against his hips and lay him down on the bed. You climb on top of him, he’s glad to let you take control. You straddle his thighs the mattress creaking and groaning in protest of every tiny movement you make. You can feel how wet you are as you press your heat against the underside of his length mixing your juices before using a hand to guide him into you. You side down slowly until he is completely sheathed and you both give a cry of ecstasy. You stay still for a few seconds taking quick, shallow breaths. You look into his eyes and begin to move riding him slowly. His head drops on the pillow his eyes roll back and his hands come up to your breasts teasing your nipples with thumb and forefinger. You slide up till only his tip is left inside then lower yourself again with a roll of your hips. His size feels good stretching your tight walls, rubbing against that small bundle of nerves that makes your whole body quiver. 

You drop your body on top of his, your chests pressed together and kiss along his jaw as you increase your speed. His fingers tracing electric patterns up and down your back as he pants against your cheek. You are panting too as your pleasure builds making you ride him faster.

“Wait,” Sam grabs your hips and you stop moving.

“What, what’s wrong?”

“Did you hear that?” you hold your breath and listen. You hear something that sounds like keys being dropped onto concrete followed by a muffled “sonofabitch.”

“Crap, it’s Dean.”

You quickly slide him out and jump off the bed, both of you whimper at the loss of contact. Sam throws back the covers. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you down with him pressing your back against his chest. Sam just manages to toss the covers over you as the door opens and Dean staggers into the room. You can see his outline as he strips off his jacket and throws it over a chair. There’s a muttered curse as Dean kicks the end of your bed.

“Dean, are you OK?”

“Oh good Sammy, you’re awake,” Dean sways back towards the door and flips on the light, “where’s… oh.” A smirk lights his face as he spots you in the bed next to Sam. You blush as you realise what you must look like; both of you slightly out of breath, a sheen of sweat over your faces and messy hair.

“Well I’m glad you two worked out whatever the hell was going on. I was starting to get frostbite standing between you.” Dean laughs then takes off towards the bathroom shaking his head.

Sam growls in frustration, “I’m sorry, I guess that’s it then.”

“Not necessarily.” You can feel Sam is still hard and pressing against the back of your leg. You lift your knee and adjust your position so his cock is between your legs laying against your entrance. You can hear water running in the bathroom and the sounds of Dean brushing his teeth. You run you hand along Sam’s shaft stroking the sensitive spot just under the head. You feel him grow harder as you press him against your heat. His breath hot and fast against your ear.

“We can’t, not while Dean’s here.”

“Shh, trust me,” you roll your hips backwards and guide his tip inside sliding all the way down. His arm is around your middle pulling you back against him. The familiar position feels good, feels like home. You can tell he’s about to say something else, you tense your core clenching you muscles around him. Whatever words he was about to say turn to a moan on his lips and he grabs your hip and holds on tight enough to bruise as he involuntarily bucks forward causing the mattress to squeak loudly. 

Dean emerges from the bathroom. You relax your muscles and Sam loosens his grip. You smile sweetly up at the older Winchester.  
“Hey Dean?”

“Hmm.”

“Do you mind going and grabbing the bag of clothes out of my car?”

“What. Now?”

“Yeah sorry I forgot earlier and then we sort of got distracted,” you smile at him again with a twinkle in your eye. Dean huffs but grabs your car keys from the side and heads towards the door.

“Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a lot of stuff in my car, it might take you a while to find the right bag.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “how long a while?”

“Long,” you say pointedly. Dean pouts and dumps your keys back on the table, picks up the keys to the impala and grabs his jacket and a pillow off the other bed.

“Thanks Dean,” you call after him as he leaves and he responds with a dismissive wave. 

Sam chuckles and kisses your shoulder, “nicely done.”

“Thanks, now where were we… oh yes,” you clench your muscles tightly around him again and quickly rock your hips forcing him to bury his face in your neck to muffle his yells.


End file.
